Devices and apparatuses are known from the prior art which are adapted to automatically dispense beverages from containers such as bottles and the like. Some of these devices and apparatuses are such whereby the bottles or the similar vessels are kept in upside down position and dispense the beverage contained therein by means of conveniently opening a valve which allows the falling by gravity of the beverage into a container conveniently positioned at the mouth of the vessel.
Others provide the bottles, or the similar vessels, to be kept in vertical position, resting on the bottom thereof, and dispensing the beverage by means of two tubes introduced into the bottle through the bottle cap. An inert gas is blown into the bottle through one of the aforesaid tubes, thus keeping the beverage pressurized. When the dispensing tap associated with a tube is opened, the pressurized gas allows dispensing the beverage through the other tube. Devices and apparatuses of this second type are particularly suitable in all those cases, such as e.g. in the case of wine, in which the beverage contained in the bottle would suffer a decline of its organoleptic quality due to the upside down position of the bottle.
Said devices and apparatuses adapted to automatically dispense beverages from containers such as bottles and the like generally comprise a container adapted to contain the bottles and vessels from which the liquid is to be drawn, said container being provided with a resting base, preferably placed on the lower side of the container and associated with mobile lifting means possibly provided with manually, mechanically, electrically or pneumatically activated actuators, and a tap block, adapted to engage the opening of a bottle or similar vessel for beverages and to adjust the release of the beverage contained therein.
The implementation of these apparatuses for dispensing beverages by the glass provides arranging and connecting the hook up to the electric network, the inert gas distribution network or to an external cylinder containing said inert gas, and possibly to the Internet or local data network, in the place where the apparatus will operate.
Dispensing apparatuses of this type are especially used in wine shops, restaurants, coffee shops, and may be adapted to contain a number of bottles which typically goes from 2 or 3 to 6 or 8. Often, especially in wine shops, wine bars, sampling rooms and the like, a plurality of apparatuses of this type is used. Given the significant volume characterizing the containers of the dispensing apparatuses involved, it is apparent that using a plurality of them may result in the problem of occupying significant space in areas which have limited spaces. Moreover, the shape of the containers of the dispensing apparatuses of beverages by the glass of the prior art does not allow any flexibility of use when installation spaces have an irregular development or particular needs for adaptation to structures or parts of pre-existing furnishings.
The present invention allows the aforesaid drawbacks to be overcome by introducing an apparatus for the automatic dispensing of beverages by the glass comprising a space-saving container adapted to be installed and implemented, especially together with other apparatuses provided with containers of the same type, so as to allow an optimized occupation of the available spaces.